Talonscar's Story
As you can see, I ran out of ideas for fanfic titles. Please post ideas in the comments :) By: Icewish ♥ 01:19, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Prologue "Tornadostrike! Tornadostrike!" shouted a she-cat. She was a calico kittypet, and the mate of the noble AuroraClan warrior. The two had decided to meet on the full moon when it shined right overhead. Tornadostrike looked up at his mate, and though he loved her dearly, they could not be together for his clan would not allow it. He noticed that she held a tiny, scrap of sand-colored fur in her jaws. The kittypet ran up to him and let out a loud purr, though her joy soon turned to sadness. Tornadostrike remained silent, worried. "You have to take your son to AuroraClan," said the she-cat. "But why? He is safer with you and your twolegs-" the clan tomcat stopped talking and let out a depressed sigh. "I love you, Sarah, I really do, but I can not take our kit to the clan with me; there is too much danger for him." "But you have to! You don't understand!" said Sarah, tears running down her face. "My owners...they will get rid of him, they will sell him, he still needs family, Tornadostrike! Don't be so selfish!" She said the last few words with bitterness and anger. She then looked down at her paws. "I love you too, Tornado," said Sarah. "But please, you need to take our son to your clan." Tornadostrike though for a while, then finally said "I will, if you truly think that it is best for him." Chapter 1: Haunted Tornadostrike and Sarah's kit was left in the paws of a queen by the name of Dapplepetal, and his name was now Flamekit. Tornadostrike claimed that he found the kit by the border, and that the right thing was to take care of him and raise him as a true AuroraClan cat. The clan, most begrudgingly, allowed Flamekit into their ranks. "Who are you?" asked Flamekit. A ghostly blue she-kit just giggled at him. "Well who are you?" she asked back. "I don't know," replied Flamekit. The two kits were in a meadow shrouded in mist, perfectly dream-like. "Why not?" asked the ghostly she-kit. "No one has ever told me," he replied. "Flamekit, wake up..." said the she-kit, though her voice was one of an adult cat instead of her kit-like squeak. Flamekit looked at her, confused. "Wake up, Flamekit, wake up! Wake up!" Flamekit's eyes flew open. He stood up, shocked. Dapplepetal purred, her belly heavy with kits. "Oh Flamekit," she said, laughing a little. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have rushed you to open your eyes and wake up this early. I'm new to being a queen, you know?" "Who are you?" asked the kit. "Why, I'm Dapplepetal, a queen, you know?" replied the gray and silver dappled she-cat. Flamekit looked around the nursery. "What is this place," he said, pouncing on the sunlight that filtered through the cracks in the den. Dappletail purred a little when the kit looked disappointed when he realized that he didn't catch anything. "You can't touch sunlight, Flamekit," said Dapplepetal. "And this is the nursery, where kits stay, you know?" He nodded then looked outside the den entrance. "Can I go outside?" he asked. "Sure, I don't see why not," replied the queen. The sand-colored kit ran outside. "Don't leave camp!" called the queen after him. "You'll be in deep trouble if you survive!" Though Flamekit didn't hear her. The sand-colored kit padded arround camp. Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfiction